Slow (Status Effect)
Description Slow is a harmful status effect that decreases the target's speed until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted characters experience increased weapon delay and magic recast timers. Slow is the direct counterpart to Haste. Elegy is a similar Song effect inflicted by Bards. It has all the same detrimental effects as Slow, and can be combined with Slow. Notes *Slow is calculated as a percentage increase in weapon delay and magic recast time. For example, 50% Slow equates to a 1.5x increase in these delays, meaning a weapon will be able to swing 2 times in the same amount of time it normally would have swung 3 times, and a spell like Raise will take 90 seconds to be able to recast instead of the usual 60. *Slow does not impede magic cast time, nor does it affect the cooldown time of Job Abilities. *Slow effects, despite increasing weapon delay, do not increase TP gained per hit. As a result, Slow decelerates TP gain over time by making hits less frequent but keeping TP/hit the same. *Slow is one of the innate effects caused by Weakness status. Being weakened automatically inflicts the character with a 100% Slow effect, doubling effective weapon delay and recast timers. How to remove the effect *The only certain ways to remove Slow status are with the White Magic spell Erase, the Dancer ability Healing Waltz, or the automaton attachment Eraser. :*Erase can remove Elegy. Note: Healing Waltz cannot remove bard enfeebling songs. :*Elegy cannot be overwritten or blocked by a Haste or March effect, but it is possible for Elegy and March to exist simultaneously on a target, unlike Haste and Slow status. :*Esuna can be used to remove Slow effects other than Elegy if the casting White Mage has Afflatus Misery activated and is currently afflicted with some form of Slow. *The spell Haste will replace and block certain versions of Slow with Haste. :*The spell Haste will not overwrite or block stronger versions of Slow, such as the Red Mage meritable spell Slow II, or abilities used by certain enemies such as ones from the Spider or Diremite families. *The Blue Magic spell Refueling will replace the weakest versions of Slow with Haste. :*Refueling will not overwrite or block stronger versions of Slow, such as the White Magic spell Slow, as well as any Slow effects Haste is unable to overwrite/block. How the effect is inflicted Spells *'White Magic' - Slow, Slow II, Slowga *'Ninjutsu' - Hojo: Ichi, Hojo: Ni *'Blue Magic' - Bad Breath, Filamented Hold, Radiant Breath, Sprout Smack, Cimicine Discharge *'Songs' - Battlefield Elegy, Carnage Elegy, Massacre Elegy Job Abilities *Despoil (Will not always inflict this effect.) Blood Pacts *'Leviathan' - Slowga *'Titan' - Rock Throw, Megalith Throw Monster Abilities *'Aerns' - Wing Thrust *'Cravers' - Impalement *'Crawlers' - Sticky Thread *'Demons' - Demonic Howl *'Dolls' - Gravity Field *'Diremites' - Filamented Hold *'Dyinyinga' - Additional effect on melee attacks *'Euvhis' - Viscid Nectar *'Flytraps' - Gloeosuccus *'Ghosts' - Fear Touch *'Gnats' - Cimicine Discharge *'Goblins' - Goblin Dice (possible effect) *'Golems' - Heavy Strike *'Gulool Ja Ja' - Miasma *'Gurfurlur the Menacing' - Pleiades Ray *'Morbols' - Bad Breath *'Orobon' - Seaspray *'Ouryu' - Bai Wing *'Pugils' - Intimidate *'Raptors' - Chomp Rush *'Sandworms' - Slaverous Gale *'Saplings' - Sprout Smack *'Sheep' - Sheep Bleat *'Slimes' - Mucus Spread *'Slugs' - Mucilaginous Ooze *'Spiders' - Spider Web *'Skeletons' - Horror Cloud *'Thinkers' - Negative Whirl *'Treants' - Leafstorm (Cemetery Cherry, Cernunnos and Jidra only) *'Ultima/Proto-Ultima' - Chemical Bomb *'Wyverns' - Radiant Breath *'Za'Dha Adamantking' - Additional effect on melee attacks (Qulun Dome), Aura effect (SCNM) Weapons *'Diabolos's Pole' *'Kabrakan's Axe' *'Time Hammer' Armor *'Agrona's Leggings' (4%) *'Bitter Corset' (5%) *'Deadeye Gloves' (5%) *'Gnadbhod's Helm' (5%) *'Heavy Gauntlets' (3%) *'Hecatomb Cap' / Hecatomb Cap +1 (9/11%) *'Hecatomb Harness' / Hecatomb Harness +1 (13/15%) *'Hecatomb Leggings' / Hecatomb Leggings +1 (4/6%) *'Hecatomb Mittens' / Hecatomb Mittens +1 (5/7%) *'Hecatomb Subligar' / Hecatomb Subligar +1 12/14%) *'Mahant Sandals' (5%) *'Ritterhentzes' (4%) *'Rutter Sabatons' (2%) *'Surge Subligar' (8%) *'Valhalla Breastplate' (5%) *'Valhalla Helm' (5%) Atma *'Atma of the Sea Daughter' (13.3%) *'Atma of the Cobra Commander' (13.3% when HP above 50%) category:Status Effects